


in the air (tonight)

by ohfreckle



Series: Twitter kink prompts [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cockwarming, Consensual Kink, Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Sparring sessions aren't the only time Alec likes Magnus' arm around his throat.





	in the air (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> For drama_llama and staywithmemalec who asked for choking.

Suddenly the world turns bright and golden.

Alec gasps and struggles for air, his breath labored under the pressure against his throat. Everything is hazy, the room bathed in dark light that blurs his vision around the edges.

“Alexander?” Magnus asks. His voice sounds distant, slow as if it reaches Alec through clouds of cotton, but the pressure of his arm around Alec’s throat doesn’t let up.

“‘M good,” Alec wheezes and lifts his right hand to show the little bell he’s still clutching. 

“Okay.” 

Hot breath fans across Alec’s cheek, a second of warning before a scorching ball of fire explodes inside of him when Magnus lifts his hips, fucks his cock even deeper inside of him. Alec jerks in his lap, bright spots of color swimming before his eyes when Magnus’ cockhead hits his sweet spot and sends sparks of pleasure sluicing through him like a razor. With a soundless sob, all Alec can do is ride out the waves of pleasure wracking his body. 

“Shh, darling, shh… I know you can take it.”

The muscles in Magnus’ forearm are tightening imperceptibly against Alec’s throat, the arm around his middle pulling him even firmer into Magnus’ lap. God, Magnus is so deep inside, stretching Alec to the brim, rubbing and pulling the pleasure right out of him with his gorgeous cock. 

Alec can’t remember how long he’d been kneeling here, quiet and still, with his knees digging into the couch and his back to Magnus’ chest, just holding Magnus’ cock inside and contracting around him in a long, steady climb of pleasure. And just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, his cock straining into thin air and dripping onto his burning thighs, so fucking hard just from having Magnus seated inside of him, Magnus’ arm came around his throat, washing Alec’s world in blue and golden ecstasy. 

Alec holds onto the bell in his hand, digging his left hand into the meat of his thigh. If he touches himself, he’ll come, and he’s not ready for this to end. 

It’s still almost over when Magnus braces his feet against the floor and circles his hips, grinding into Alec slow and hard. He’s already as deep as he can go, but the constant friction on his prostate brings Alec to the edge with soul-wrenching drags of pleasure. His whole body is aching with the need to come, his muscles locked up, his ass quivering around Magnus’ cock, clamping down hard at the slightest twist because it’s too much and he still needs more. 

“So good for me, Alexander.” Magnus’ lips are soft against the back his shoulder, his teeth sharp. “Tight and hot.” Alec feels his cock jerk inside of him, fattening up and filling him even more. “Tighter, darling. Squeeze the come right out of me,” Magnus murmurs hotly. The pressure around Alec’s middle loosens when he tightens his ass, but not around his throat. Dark spots are dancing around Alec’s vision as he chokes and his cock jerks, twinges of pleasure sparking in his stomach when Magnus’ hand strokes lower. 

Strong fingers are kneading Alec’s balls, squeezing and pulling the coil of want in his belly even tighter. Alec writhes into it, dizzy and lightheaded with pleasure and the lack of air, crying out in his head when Magnus rubs hard over the soft skin behind his sac. A searing bolt of pleasure shudders through Alec, white heat building in his sack. It tastes like burnt sugar and copper, dark and sweet like the light surrounding them. 

“Touch yourself, darling. Make us come!” 

Magnus strokes lower, teasing one fingertip against the stretch of skin around Alec’s rim. Do it! Alec gasps but it’s all in his head without a single sound, and he barely has the wits to wrap his left hand around his cock before Magnus’ fingertip slips inside. The hot, thick stretch of pressure is too much, _oh God_ , just right, and Alec comes with a shudder around the burn of fullness, his hand squeezing his cock, wet with the gush of come spilling out of him. Clamping down hard on the cock inside of him, trying to hang on to the pulsing pleasure in his cock and ass, Alec feels Magnus come inside of him, right before everything goes black. 

He doesn’t pass out, but it’s a near thing. The pressure around his throat is gone, and Alec sucks in a rattling breath as Magnus’ magic flows over him, cool and familiar, checking for damage. 

“Good?” Magnus asks, one of his hands sliding into Alec’s hair and turning his head so he can search Alec’s face. 

Alec winces as he unfolds his legs, a rush of come slipping out of him with Magnus’ cock. He’s sore all over, his throat is hurting, but he’s still shivering with aftershocks so strong they feel like he’s coming again. Twisting up he crashes their mouths together. Kisses will have to do until his throat is working again. _Not good_ , he kisses, _fucking fantastic._

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
